Talk:There's Your Trouble/@comment-4441793-20141125030121
Miles VS. Eli Miles goes first Tonight's the night I make Eli Goldsworthy crash and burn, kind of like Morty the Sequel. Why the FUCK does Dani, Jenn and Catie think this washed-up motherfucker is my equal? Don't get me wrong, ladies, I totally respect you But being the real nigga that I am, it's only right that I check you Lately, you haven't been catering to my needs, you been real fucking neglectful I'm a little rich brat and when I don't get my way, I tend to get real fucking disrespectful Seriously, Eli, you're so fucking lame, how the fuck are YOU even in my lane? Just because the word "WORTH" is in both our last names, doesn't mean you still belong in this game. I wanted to battle REAL legends and competition, someone like Sean, Jimmy or Spinner But they pin me up against Eli, now it's no question that I'm leaving here the winner! I feel like motherfuckers is trying so hard not to let me get near these niggas But you're gonna STRIKE OUT like a bowling game for trying to SPARE these niggas! But I can't always get what I want, being rich and all, I was STILL denied shit growing up So, fuck it, Eli, come get a dose of these sick bars, guaranteed to have you throwing up. How the fuck are you "Goldsworthy" when you don't even amount to shit? You're definitely not "Bones-worthy", because you made Clare DISMOUNT the dick! I'm the real motherfucking deal here, you ain't nothing but a COUNTERFEIT MY personal value has been "gold's worthy" since you were still sucking that Julia bitch clit. From the hearse crash to the prom sex to the Lenore bitch and the Clare break-up Yet niggas only count how many times ME AND MAYA break up to make-up! I laugh at how Clare dumped you via text the day before she laid back and let Drew hit it. I also laugh because the bitch didn't even douche her pussy before she went back and let YOU lick it! I know ALL your dirty little secrets, Eli, and I dare you to call my fucking bluff It's ironic that I'm throwing dirt on you when you came here DIRTY ENOUGH! Damn, I thought I had a shitty life but yours is just one big dirty fucking mess Speaking of dirty fucking mess.....let's pause....I have some shit I need to address..... *Miles walks over to the side of the ring that Zig Novak is standing on and glares at him* Zig, you're still a bum ass motherfucker! Nigga, you don't want to go bar-for-bar! A night in the ring with me will be a death wish, you better pray on a shooting star! If you wanna tag in Tiny, that's quite alright, we can go that fucking route tonight. Hit Zig with the left, hit Tiny with the right, TWO RATCHET NIGGAS GET KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT, TONIGHT!!! '' ''Go and tag Tiny in, it can be like a game of Double Dutch I'll shit on you both like I got me a case of BUBBLE GUTS Black plus white equals one big Oreo....DOUBLE STUFFED Menage 'a' trois from Hell, both ya'll niggas can get DOUBLE FUCKED. Excuse the intermission, I just had to go HAM, now let's get back to the originally scheduled program.... *Miles gives Zig the finger and then walks back over to where Eli is standing* As for you, Eli.....FUCK YOU, I'll cut the legs off of every nigga you look up to you I'll tie your ass to a chair and have Drew repeatedly headbutt you I'll call Mo Mashkour up and have him commence to bear hug you Then have the Candy Bandits dig in your fucking pockets and mug you You can't spell electric without '''E-L, '''so it's high time that '''I '''unplug you! (''Who caught that bar??) ''You have a reputation as a psycho, well allegedly....I'm a psycho too! So when a psycho meets a psycho what the fuck do psychos do? Do we shop for designer straight-jackets or compare our levels of crazy? Well, if so, let me school you on some childhood psychoes who practically raised me. Let's get it cracking, are you ready? Psycho number one likes to hold a machete Tall motherfucker, thickly built and stocky He wears a white mask and I think he likes hockey Kills bitches on a lake and chops up anything he's chasin' Think Friday, the 13th, obviously I'm talking about JASON! Psycho number two comes alives in your dreams He has an appetite for fear and survives off your screams Creepy ass nigga, aims to kill when he lingers Slices and dices with the blades on his fingers A force to be reckoned with, something really deadly Think homicide. Elm Street. I'm talking about FREDDY. And no, bitch, I'm not wasting time, there IS a point to what I'm doing I just Eli back to Psycho School complete with a class reunion! I used to fear Jason and Freddy, so petrified I couldn't forget it Until my Dad called me a pussy and made me to skip to the credits That's when i realized that the same nigga in my nightmares that had my bones tingling Was just an actor played by a motherfucker by the name of Robert Englund! So, the moral of the story is, Eli Goldsworthy is nothing to fear; he's no real danger He's just a whack ass, fraud motherfucker looking like a knock off of MUNRO CHAMBERS Having cleared that up, "The Latest Buzz" on Eli is that his bitch ass needs to RETIRE Your nothing but ASH now, motherfucker, now I'M spitting the fire! You better take me seriously, Eli, because I ain't fucking around Mock me again and I'll turn that crooked ass smirk of yours upside down You're just a midget, emo bitch with a swag of Twisty the Clown Let a rookie shine and sit your played out, dusty, old ass DOWN!! ''BARS, nigga! Money-ville! Easy, bitch! ''